Night at the Brook's Bank
by ME132
Summary: A little cute piece of AA fluff before all their troubles with the war of the ring. includes a pond, tickling, giggles, kisses and laughs


Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings.just Aragorn.hee hee o how I wish I did  
  
Arwen turned suddenly as someone knocked on the door. She took a quick glance in the mirror and frantically made final adjustments to her hair and dress. She went to the elegantly carved door took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
The smile on her face slowly disappeared as she realized no one was there. She knew she heard the knock. Was she hearing things? She looked around sadly and her lips curled back upwards at the sight she saw. On the ground in front of her door laid a single red rose and beyond that a trail of their petals scattered. Arwen picked up the flower thoughtfully and inhaled the lovely scent. She smiled and began to follow the rose petal trail, down the hill and across the lush carpet of green grass. While walking she made sure to keep an open eye for the one who left her this sweet smelling surprise.  
  
The Elven Princess soon came upon the grassy meadow where the trail ended at the bank of a brook. Arwen sat at the edge and looked up at the starry sky. Leaning back on one hand she toyed with the rose in the other, waiting for her gift giver to reveal himself.  
  
She soon heard him approaching but did not turn around. She sighed happily as she felt callused hands slide down her bare arms and grasped her hands in his own. Arwen leaned back into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder letting his arms wrap around her waist to lay his hands on the flat of her stomach, their hands interwoven with each other.  
  
"Thank you for the flowers, Estel." She spoke softly.  
  
He buried his face into her neck and took in the smell of her silky hair, "I'm glad you liked them."  
  
Arwen finally tilted her head to look at him, "You always do that sort of thing for me."  
  
Aragorn looked at her puzzled, "What sort of thing?"  
  
"Little surprises, everywhere I go. Just today there were two notes and these flowers. You're too much Estel."  
  
Aragorn smiled and touched her face gently, "We cannot yet share our love openly Undomiel, so I feel that these will be a small lead up to when our love is known to all." He leaned down and pressed a sensual kiss to her lips that left her breathless.  
  
When they pulled back Arwen smiled and said, "You are too good to me my love."  
  
He gave her a boyish grin and said, "That's what I'm here for." before kissing her again. Arwen was swooning with happiness. Sighing happily she looked into his crystalline eyes, she knew she couldn't be more in love. They were meant to be together.  
  
"Estel, can't we stay like this forever?" she pulled her hand free of his and brought it up to stroke his bearded face.  
  
Aragorn pressed his forehead against her own, "Don't' you think your father would get worried?"  
  
Arwen smiled, "Will you keep a secret?"  
  
"Of course." Aragorn spoke with a laugh.  
  
She tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "I don't give a damn."  
  
Aragorn broke out into a grin and pulled Arwen closer to him, as she snuggled against his tunic he said; "Now I have a secret for you." Leaning close to her pointed ear he spoke hotly, "Neither do I." Arwen giggled at his tone of voice and squeezed his hand.  
  
There was a slight pause as they just stared into each others eyes. Slowly Arwen said, "This may sound silly Estel, but truthfully. Why does your heart care for me so?"  
  
Aragorn looked at her puzzled, "You're right, that does sound silly." He spoke with a laugh. Seeing the hurt on her face he stroked her cheek, "Arwen," he spoke lovingly, "I love everything about you. Every hair, every smile, every talent, every fault." He watched how Arwen's face beamed with happiness. It made him feel so good that he could make the one he loves so happy. "But do you want to know the best thing about you?" she bit her lip and nodded shyly.  
  
Grinning Aragorn pressed a kiss to her mouth, instantly putting a smile on her face, "Your smile is one. I need to see just the smallest grin from you and I am the happiest person alive. Because I know you are happy. And." his voice trailed off as he quickly tickled her sides, setting her off to laugh, "Your laughter is the other. I could listen to your laugh forever Arwen. It's music to my ears."  
  
Arwen sighed happily and stroked his stubbled cheek, "You do know how to make me smile." The sweet look on her face suddenly changed to a more serious one, "But do not tickle me again."  
  
Aragorn gave her a sly look, "Me? Why would I do such a thing?"  
  
Arwen tried to back out of his embrace, "Aragorn." she spoke warningly when she discovered she couldn't pull away. She eyes that all too familiar gleam in his blue eyes, "don't Aragorn."  
  
"Don't what?" Aragorn said, "This?" she immediately began to tickle her sides and stomach.  
  
Arwen shrieked joyously and writhed about in Aragorn's arms. Within a few moments she pulled herself free and ran at the ponds bank with Aragorn close at her heels. "Aragorn! Don't you dare!" she yelled behind her, quickly she lifted her skirts up below her knees so she could run faster, but only for a stride or two.  
  
Aragorn laughed and hauled a screaming Arwen off her feet and into his arms, "I've got you now!" he teased as he began to spin her around.  
  
"ARAGORN! Watch out for the rock!" Arwen cried.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
TRIP!  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The couple went toppling backwards into the pond. A few moments later they broke the surface sputtering and coughing. Aragorn held Arwen close to him as she pushed her long wet hair out of her eyes and wiped the water from her face. She opened her eyes and stared back into Aragorn's crystalline blue ones and immediately the pair burst out in laughter. Pressing a kiss to her nose he said, "Well that wasn't part of what I had planned tonight."  
  
Arwen gave him a suspicious glance, "What DID you have planned?"  
  
Aragorn paused as if trying to fully remember his plan, "If I remember correctly, it was mostly to be a lot more of this." And without warning he captured her lips in a firm and intoxicating kiss. Arwen squealed in surprise and deepened the kiss when Aragorn pushed his tongue into her open mouth and a few blissful moments later Aragorn pulled away and rubbed his nose against hers.  
  
Arwen blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I highly accept your plan and say we continue it immediately."  
  
Aragorn grinned, "Is that an order?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your wish is my command dear princess." He placed a quick kiss to her lips but pulled away quickly.  
  
Arwen gave him a heated stare, "Who said that you could pull away?"  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well I was about to do this." he dipped her backwards almost submerging her shrieking figure back under the water, but stopped just as the back of her head touched the surface, and then pressed his forehead against her own. "But," he spoke lowly, "I would much rather do this." They spoke no words as he dipped down as he recaptured her lips with his own as they continued the ages old dance.  
  
AN: you like u like u like u like?????????? Then review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
